Heat Haze Daze
by SK Shi
Summary: No matter what Nick does, he'd always be stuck in the same nightmarish loop. A one-shot.


_**A.N Wow! That She's Mine chapter took longer than expected. Sorry, guys. School, projects, rewriting, and another chapter happened. So, for some filler material, I decided to rewrite Kagerou Days again.**_

 _ **Kagerou Days is of property of the Kagerou Project, owned by Jin.**_

" _Hey, be careful!"_

" _Judy, watch out!"_

" _Huh-?"_

 _*screech*_

 **1955 Cypress Lane | 11:59 PM**

Nick woke up with a gasp, sweating as he did. He breathed heavily, trying to comprehend the situation. He gets his phone, having a bit of trouble with the charger. Looking at the time, looks like he woke up in 12:00 AM sharp, on August 15. He looked around, seeing nothing has changed. He exhaled in relief, and went back to sleep.

 **Main Street | 6:12 AM**

Nick couldn't stop thinking about that dream. He frowned from the terrible nightmare. For sure, he wouldn't revision it again. He stopped thinking about that, and hurried to meet up with Judy, in the warm winds of summer. Seeing her wave eagerly, he puts on his mask, and smiled slyly at Judy.

"Morning, Carrots. Early as always." Nick said.

"Yep! Got here at 4 AM, as usual." Judy explained.

"You usually get here at 5 AM, right?" Nick asked. Judy just shrugged, and walked straight into the precinct. Walking into the lobby, they spotted Clawhauser, eating cereal as usual.

"Morning, Clawhauser!" Judy greeted.

"What's up, Spots?" Nick asked.

"Hi, Nick, hi Judy. I'm doing great, as always! Want some donuts?" Clawhauser said as he prepares to get one.

"No thanks, Clawhauser." Judy refused.

"Actually... Maybe one." Nick said as Judy elbow bumps me mildly.

"Here!" Clawhauser said as he hands me a chocolate, rainbow sprinkled donut.

"Thanks, Spots." Nick smiled as he begins to chomp down on the donuts.

"Phew! This heat, am I right?" Clawhauser complained, mimicking his paw as a fan.

"Yeah! Couldn't even handle going outside, but I'm Judy Hopps!" Judy cheered. Nick then thought of an idea. It was a risk, but it would be worth it.

"Aww, that's cute!" I said as I finish the donut.

"Don't call me cute!" Judy complained as she punched Nick's shoulder.

"I just couldn't help it, Carrots!"

"You guys are just adorable!" Clawhauser pointed out.

"We're not!" Judy blushed, as Nick smirks.

"Well, we are, kind of."

"What are you...?! You know what? Let's just go..." Judy says as she grabs Nick's tie, and pull him along.

"See ya later, Spots!" Nick waved. He saw Judy glaring fluffy daggers at her, and all he did was shrug. Walking into bullpen, they saw the chief inside earlier as usual, as their coworkers chant. The chief silenced them down, and went along the routine, assigning various officers to regular assignments. Once bullpen was almost over, Bogo made the pair stay for a "special assignment."

"Now, Wilde, Hopps, I take it you know your near-celebrity status?" Bogo asked.

"Yes, sir." They said.

"Good. Now, the nearby elementary school, Hibicat Elementary School, is holding an event for Zootopia's Heroes. That includes the ZFD, the ZCM, and of course, the ZPD, and we think you two are the perfect candidates."

"So, you're saying...?" Nick suggested.

"Yes, Wilde, you two will be the ones who will lecture children about the ZPD, and how _literally_ anyone can join." Bogo says as he looks at Judy and me.

"We'll take it!" Judy exclaimed.

"Splendid. Once you arrive, you'll march down to the superintendent's office, and you'll find the other popular figures of the ZFD, and ZCM. You'll travel from classroom to classroom with them. Main event starts at three in the afternoon. So, after that, take a short break, and do a foot patrol around the school. Dismissed." Bogo said, as he stuff the files he had in his drawer. The pair walked out, and to their cruiser, as Judy talked about how excited she is, and how Nick should enjoy it, as he rolls his eyes. On the way, Nick couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare he had, and how it felt so real. Once they arrived at the school, Nick observed the scenery, as the sun rays blind him. He didn't notice Judy had already walked straight ahead. The pair were hit with the satisfaction of the air conditioners. They walked around to look for the superintendent's office, and so they did. They knocked, and went in, seeing the ZCM and the ZFD conversing with each other.

' _This should be interesting.'_ Nick thought. Before he went in, however, he saw a peculiar fox kit on the end of the hall, smirking at him. Nick shrugged, and went in the office.

 **5 hours later**

They had finally passed most of the classrooms. Nick sighed in satisfaction, as they sat under the sun on a bench. Judy sat still, doing nothing, but observe the scenery. Judy looked at Nick, wondering what he was doing. Seeing they have nothing to do, she started a conversation.

"You know, I kind of hate summer." Judy boldly murmured. Nick looked at her with a little surprise.

"Really? I never thought I'd hear that from you, a country girl at that." Nick smirked. Judy shrugged as he did. Suddenly, on the corner of her eye, she saw a black and red fox kit, running to the pedestrian crossing.

' _Oh, dear!'_ Judy thought with worry, as she runs after him. "Hey, be careful!" Judy exclaimed. Nick looked on with confusion. He then saw a truck on the distance, going faster, and faster. Nick's eyes widened, and ran after Judy.

"Judy, watch out!" Nick shouted. Suddenly, the crossing light blared red, at the same time the trucks strikes Judy as she screamed. "No..." Nick ran to the crossing, seeing Judy all bloody. The iron-scented blood of her twisted body choked him. He collapsed on the sidewalk in disbelief. Passerbys looked on with shock and pity. Nick saw the fox kit from earlier, smirking. He felt a sense of rage, yet he feels like he's gonna pass out.

"This really is a dream." Nick hoped, yet the fox kit contradicted it.

"This is the real thing!" The fox kit said, as Nick's vision blackens out.

Huh...

He feels something... rather comfortable on his back... he opened his eyes, and sees his ceiling, all grimy and old. He sat up, seeing his apartment, his old little abode. Checking his phone, he sees that it is August 14.

' _Thank goodness...'_ He muttered to himself. He did his usual routine, groom, leave, and meet Judy.

"Now, Wilde, Hopps, I take it you know your near-celebrity status?"

' _What the?'_

"We'll take it!"

"Splendid, now..."

' _It's probably just a coincidence.'_

Nick and Judy sat on the bench, muttering nothing on their breath. Nick felt like crying.

"Hey, Carrots. You know, I had a little dream..."

"What's up, Nick?" Judy asked.

"Well-"

"Hey, be careful!" Judy shouted whilst she cut off Nick.

"Judy, no!" Nick shouted, as he grabs Judy's arm. She looked at him with confusion. "L-let's just go somewhere else..." He said, as he drags Judy. ' _Anywhere, anywhere but there...'_ He thought. They passed by a nearby construction site. He observed the scenery, looking for any threats. He heard screams of worry, he looked around, seeing people pointing up at the sky. Judy walked pass him, as a metal girder pierced through her. The freak accident left Nick speechless, as people around him screamed in shock. He ran to Judy, trying to see if this was real, when suddenly, the fox kit from his dream, blocked his way with a smirk. He pushed Nick with great strength away from Judy. He felt like fainting, as he sees Judy in her last breath, smiling.

Nick sat up, in his apartment.

' _No...'_

He quickly dressed up in his uniform quickly, and ran to the Precinct, seeing Judy wave.

' _Those weren't dreams.'_

"Good morn- Nick?" Judy waved, when suddenly Nick grabbed her arm, and dragged her along. "Nick, what's going on?!" Judy exclaimed, but Nick said nothing, as all he did was continue running, trying to save Judy. He brought her to the pedestrian bridge overpass, running up the stairs. When they got on top, how ever, Nick saw the same fox kit, looking bored, sitting on the railings.

"It's worthless." The fox commented. Nick frowned, as be felt a slipping sensation on his paw. Looking behind, Judy stumbled on the stairs.

"Judy!" Nick shouted a little too late when she landed on the ground, with a bloodied head, as Nick blackens out again.

Once again, August 14...

"Good morning, Nick!" Judy greeted.

"Judy, let's go..." Nick commanded, as he went on ahead to the building. Judy looked at him with confusion, as she steps into the building. She looked around for him, until she sees him waiting in the hall, looking quite anxious. When Nick spotted her, he signaled for Judy to rush to him, as she did.

"Nick, what's going on?" Judy asked, but all be responded was him grabbing her paw, and pulled her along. They went deeper down in the hall, eventually reaching the far end. He forced Judy to sit down near the wall, as he kneels in front of her.

"Nick, what's going on?!" Judy demanded an answer.

"Just... stay here." Nick said.

"Listen, I don't know what's going with you Nick, but if this is a joke, it's not funny. Now, we gotta go." Judy said, as she escapes his blockage, and jogs ahead. Nick sighed, when suddenly, the light over her, snapped, and fell on her, ultimately causing brain trauma. Nick shed a few tears, as he blacks out once again...

...

' _How long has it been?'_

' _How many times have I seen Judy die?'_

' _How many times has that kid laugh at me?'_

 _..._

' _No... I can't give up yet. I may have abandoned her a few times...'_

"Hey, Nick! Nick?" Judy greeted. All Nick did was pass by her gloomily.

' _but... she still has a chance.'_

"You know, I kinda hate summer..." Judy boldly muttered. Nick looks at her with a smile.

"Yeah, I do to..." Nick commented.

"Hey, be careful!" Judy shouted, as she runs after a fox kit on the pedestrian crossing. Nick saw it in the distance, the very first cause of death. Nick ran after her...

And pushed her out of the way.

The hot metal rim of the truck slamming into him. Nick couldn't quite tell his surroundings with his twisted body, and hazy blood.

"N-Nick!" Judy ran to him, seeing her dying best friend. The fox kit looked on, his face in a shocked expression. The fox's surroundings were being flashed away by Nick's memories. From his first moments with Judy, to their car chase on Flash, he began to cry, as he vanishes away. Meanwhile with Judy, she heard a laugh beside her, a giggling blue and white bunny child. She was filled with rage, when her focus turned to Nick.

"I-It's alright, Carrots... It's j-just a regular s-summer day..." Nick weakly stammered, as he finally dies from blood loss...

 _ **August 15**_

Judy couldn't cry unstoppably... Another death, another day.

"I-I failed this time too..." She cried, as the bunny kit smirks at her.

 _ **A.N She's Mine is going through a hiatus for now. Lack of motivation, and school happened. Don't worry, I might pump it out next week. Besides, and half finished.**_


End file.
